Love For Franklin
by AndreMajic10
Summary: After disbanding the criminal partnership, Franklin moves on in his life but meets a fine girl on his way. Could this be the change of pace he's looking for, and will they make it through unscathed, physically and emotionally? Find Out! GTA V Belongs to Rockstar games blah blah blah


GTA V: Love for Franklin

**A/N: Hey guys this is a Franklin story with an OC, just to let you know, this is my customization of him, his car, and his clothes, hope you guys and girls like it. Also, I picked C, ain't dat a bitch?**

It was a sunny afternoon out on the Del Perro Pier in scenic, Downtown Los Santos, and Franklin Clinton, the six foot tall, dark skinned, with a slight stubble growing on his face, and cornrows hanging down to his neck styled, young gangbanger, was taking his sweet time walking along the boardwalk of the pier, when he quietly cursed himself and pulled out his keys to his Green, tricked out Bravado Buffalo, quickly hitting the lock button twice, as the vehicle responded in a "Chirp, Chirp!" noise.

As the criminal walked slowly down the pier, he thought to himself, _"Man, what's life gonna be like, now that me, Mike and Trev ain't workin' together no more, what're we gonna do?" _He sighed as he walked down the boardwalk and looked over the Pacific Ocean as its clean, blue water, shimmered lively from the sunlight hitting it directly.

As he took out a cigar, one that Michael had given him as a "you made it" token.

As he lit the cigar of victory, and took a few puffs, he decided to cut it off and save it for later.

He began walking down to a little bar on the large jetty and entered the tavern.

It was a clan place, a few sports games on TV, good atmosphere, not too many people in there, A/C going, everybody just chilling out.

Franklin approached the bar and asked for a Pisswasser beer, watching the Liberty City Swingers game.

He finished that and another beer, then exited the bar, as the afternoon sun was still high.

As he walked to this local cannabis shop, Smoke on the Water, and picked up his weekly payment of 9,300 bucks and picked himself up a little bit of ganja for himself, he saw a young woman, about his age of 24 years, walk into the shop.

She was about 5 feet, 4 inches, and had an even, caramel skin tone that glistened off the sunlight, with dark brown hair that was cornrowed down to her shoulders, and a smile that lit up a room, while wearing a white beach skirt and bikini and sandals.

Franklin smiled brightly as she entered the drugstore and said, "Welcome to Smoke on the Water, we got all your weed needs." Something he thought of quickly and cleverly.

She laughed as she then explained her story, "Oh, no, I'm not here for weed right now, I'm just new to the area, and getting to know the atmosphere around ."

"Really, you got a place to stay and all?" Franklin inquired.

"Yeah, I live in Rockford Hills, near the Movie Theater and tattoo parlor and all that junk."

Franklin's heart nearly jumped out of his chest he heard Rockford Hills, but he played it cool.

"Really? I'm right up there witcha, Vinewood Hills not too far away."

"Really, then you and me should go out sometime, I'm pretty free since I just got here." The woman suggested.

"I get off in 5 minutes, how 'bout I show you the boardwalk?" Franklin submitted.

"It's a date." She replied.

"And a date it is." Franklin Re-replied.

"What's your name by the way?" He asked.

"I'm Taylor Freemont."

"Franklin, Franklin Clinton"

"See you in five Franklin." She said hopefully, eager that this date of some sort would be successful.

"See you in five, Taylor." Frank replied with a smile ear to ear on his face.

Franklin then brushed his hand over his dark braided hair and, pulled his touchscreen, Drone cellphone out of his olive green cargo pants and checked the time.

"3:30 a'ight that gives me some time to show her round Del Peirro, maybe get some hot coffee if she up for it." Franklin said eagerly.

5 minutes later Franklin had cleaned up the shop and had an employee coming soon to finish the day, and was ready for his date with Taylor.

He quickly jogged out and saw her at the Shirts and Masks shop down, greeting her as he approached her.

"Hey, Taylor, you ready for your firsthand tour of Del Pierro Boardwalk, and maybe Downtown LS?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Of Course." Taylor responded.

As the two walked up the stairs to the boardwalk, Franklin got an Idea, to take her on the Ferris Wheel to catch the sunset.

The two walked around the boardwalk for about half an hour when Taylor announced, "This has been fun Franklin, I feel like you're a good person to know here, a _really_ good person to know here."

"Franklin smiled and replied, "Just tryna help in anyways I can, a girl like yourself deserves it." The two came in close but Taylor broke away from the possible kiss.

"Look, we just met, and I don't wanna rush anything ok?" Taylor retorted to him.

"Yeah, I feel you, I don't wanna rush things either, I've seen that screw up too many good things." The gang member replied back.

"A'ight then, wanna grab something to eat? There's a seafood place by the end of the pier."

"I'd love that." The young woman said.

As the 2 entered the restaurant and quickly got a table, they began talking about their lines of work and aspirations.

Taylor discussed ambitions of becoming a fashion designer, her main reason for moving out to Los Santos from Vice City, to meet and design for celebrities, but when the topic came up, Franklin said that along with owning Smoke on the Water, he let the truth out and said that he tried to get out of the gangbanger life.

The sat for 2 hours, talking, eating, drinking some mojitos, laughing and growing a passion for each other.

At about 5:35, Franklin smoothly said to Taylor, "Hey, I know we just met, but how 'bout I give you a real Los Santos tradition, a ride on the Ferris wheel before sunset?"

Taylor chuckled and replied to that playfully, "Okay, heights have never been my thing, but I think I could give it a try."

"Then let's go." He said willingly after paying for the food as he exited the restaurant.

As the two took a quickly look over the Pacific Ocean, 2 construction workers began wolf whistling and making catcalls to Taylor, one saying, "Oh, baby, throw it my way! Hurt me, hurt me!"

The man then threw a cig into the ocean as Franklin approached him and asserted, "Ay man whatchu say? You best take that shit back!" he declared.

"You can bite me, Punk!" the worker said to him.

"Hey, can you swim? 'Cause you bouta need to know how!" Franklin said as he grabbed the shorter, older one by the throat and pushed him into the sea, via a 30 foot drop, and quickly knocked the younger, taller one out with a swift right elbow that let him nearly unconscious.

"Next time, apologize the first time before things get real nasty!" Frank emphasized as people stared on and they continued on to the Ferris Wheel.

Taylor finally spoke up, saying, "Franklin for what you did back there, I don't know if anyone's ever stood up for me like that before, sorry I was so reluctant back at the drugstore."

"Franklin pondered, "Reluctant about what?"

"About this" Taylor said back, and kissed him smoothly on the lips, causing him to perk up and kiss back.

"Damn girl, you are the finest woman I've _ever _met!" Franklin exclaimed as the continued on with their plans for the evening.

The two boarded the Ferris Wheel and rode it around for about 2 minutes before it got to its 90 foot peak with Franklin and Taylor in its top car, looking over the massive city with the sun setting gently on its skyline, giving the metropolis a beautiful silhouette behind the red-orange nightfall.

The two kissed once again as the dusk approached and they enjoyed the rest of their ride.

"That was very fun Franklin, thank you for the good time tonight, I hate to ask, but could you drive me home? I took a taxi here." Taylor thanked him then enquired.

"Oh, sure, sure, no problem." Franklin assured her, pulling the keys out to his car.

Hey walked her to the car and opened the door for her, then entered himself, started the engine and the left for her Rockford Hills home.

When they got there 20 minutes later, Franklin walked her to her door and said goodnight to her.

She said goodnight back and they kissed one last time before the night was over.

"Wait, one more thing," Taylor announced as Franklin swiftly turned around.

"Here's my number, call me sometime." Taylor said.

"Will do." Franklin replied as she waved him good bye.

Franklin then drove north to his Vinewood Hills home and parked his car in its driveway.

He entered to see Chop, his young Rottweiler sitting on his plush bed that looked like a giant steak, something Chop often fantasized about eating, but to Franklin, was a bad idea in hindsight.

"Hey Chop Chop, you miss me boy?"

"Woof!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Franklin kicked his camouflaged Eris shoes off and put on some Crevis flip-flops.

His fell down limply on his couch and watched TV, then pulled out his Feud themed Drone cellphone and went to his contacts app.

He scrolled down to contacts and approached his ex-girlfriend, Tanisha Jackson's number.

He clicked on it and it led to 2 options.

Option 1, Call or Text.

Option 2, Delete.

Franklin swiftly hit the delete button and turned off his phone saying, "Finally a weight off my shoulders and a girl on my arm."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**HEY guys hoped you like Love for Franklin, please Read and Review, this was one of my longest chapters, hope you like it, btw, way to take care of your girl F! sign of a true man. No onward! And review!**


End file.
